Operators of machinery often have access to many pieces of data relating to the operation of the machinery. Much of the data is presented in relatively raw form and the operator must use their training and experience to decipher the information in the presentation. For example, graphs of machine parameters are often presented over a span of time with no context or background to assist the operator in interpreting the information in the graph. Often the operator has an ability to plot one graph on top of another to facilitate a correlation between various parameters. However, the operator is required to manually present this information on a display, which is time consuming and may not be useful during troubleshooting when the operating condition of the machine is deteriorating before it finally actuates a protective feature, taking it offline.